Because Without You Theres Not A Us
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendalls sick and cant do a consert, he thinks his boyfriends had more fun without him, they explain to him just how wrong he is. RPS, OT4, mentions of sex.


Anyways I've wanted to write this for a while. Everyone knows Kendall was sick a while go and I've been wanting to do this since I found out. I've never written OT4 for Big Time Rush before but I've been wanting to. And I'm in love with Kogan so I'm sorry if this is like...Kogan centric, its not on purpose, just by habbit.

Logan got onto the bus with James and Carlos laughing there heads off at the joke Carlos had just told. They had just came back from there consert in Ohio, it was there first concert without all four of them being there and it had been a little weird but it had been SO much fun and the fans were so driven and extra crazy and energetic that night.

Kendall had been sick the last couple of days and he hadnt been able to do the concert and while the were doing there concert he had been on the bus sleeping. He had been super really really sick.

He had stomach cramps, his throat was sore, his ears hurt and at one piont had a headache so bad he had be been in sobs all night long from pain.

Carlos,Logan and James were all worried sick about there boyfriend.

"Thats so funny,sweetie." Logan and James said at the same time.

All three giggled at the fact they had said it at the same time and Logan and James shared a quick kiss and then James took Carlos's hand in his own so the Latino wouldnt be upset about being left out. Not that Carlos would get upset, they all understood they each had a certain special moments with there boyfriends and they knew to never feel jealous or left out. The only person who ever got near sad was Kendall but that was just because he was younge and sensitive and more than a little insecure.

Not that the three older boys minded, they loved showing Kendall just how much he meant to them.

"Shhhh, you too dont want to wake up ,babydoll, do you?" Carlos asked the two brunettes who were still laughing.

That was what they always called Kendall 'doll'or 'baby'. Kendall was there 'baby', but he wasnt the only one who just had a certain petname just for himself the others had them all to. James's permanet petname was 'babe', Logans petname was always 'Honey' or 'Darling' and Carlos was always 'Sweetie' or 'Sweetheart'. Kendall had two forever petnames the first was 'doll',the second was very specail. It was 'babydoll'.

The four had been together for almost a year, and when they started Kendall made it very clear to them he was a virgin and didnt want to be preasured into anything. He had told them he didnt mind the three of them having sex, but he wasnt ready for that one big step. The three olders had understood and never preasured the blonde into anything and it had been Kendall who had told them when he was ready for the next step.

They remembered that clear as day. It had been about three months ago, they had been at James house, James, Logan and Carlos had been up watching a moive and they had thought Kendall had gone to bed but then Kendall walked into the room wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants that were both two sizes to big they belonged to James because he had "forgotten"to bring his own clothes when really he just liked wearing his boyfriends clothes.

He had stood in the door way for a second, cheeks a bright red and bitting his nails, they had all dropped what they were doing and James had literally dropped out of Carlos's lap and turnend his attention to Kendall as well.

And then Kendall had slowly walked across the room and crawled into Logans lap, not even minding the bulge in boyfriends sweatpants he had gotten from watching James and Carlos make out. He had kissed Logans neck, put his feet in Carlos's lap and then held one of James hand as he nervously bit his lip. And then he had said, dipping his head, bright red and mumbled,

"I...I think...I think I'm ready...to have sex."

That had caused a giant uproar in there lives. For almost two weeks Carlos, Logan and James fought over who would take Kendalls virginity since it was clear that Kendalls wasnt ready to have sex with all three of them at the same time, that would just confuse him and Logan pointed out he would probably be to afraid of that. I mean how would you feel if three full grown men just came at you and your virginity at once?

Kendall quickly became over-whelmend with there fighting and constantly trying to woo him so he would pick them so after one particular day Kendall snapped, he told them to shut up and then had left the room, coming back a minute later with his fedora, and in it held three papers and told them to pick randomly with a annoyed face. In the end Logan had gotten the paper that said 'My Virginity' and then it was so.

He had sex with all of them in that one night but one at a time. Logan, then Carlos and finally James. But 'Babydoll' was the petname that was made before one of them could lay a finger on him, James and Carlos had insisted on seeing Kendall naked at least once before his virginity being taken, so Kendall had sat in the middle of Logans bed, legs pulled to his chest, chin on his knees as they three clothed boys observed him and then thus forth one of them had commented on how innocent Kendall had looked and 'babydoll' had just started like that.

"No." Logan and James said together quickly shutting there mouths.

Carlos rolled his eyes and then they sneaked to the area where there bunks were. They saw Kendalls body wrapped up in James blankets and laying on Carlos's bunk, he needed a bottom bunk when he was sick so he wouldnt roll out by accident and hurt himself, and he had a top bunk so Carlos had offered the blonde his.

Logan hestantly walked over to the blondes body to find that Kendall was wide a wake. James and Carlos jionend Logan at the side of the bed and they all stared at Kendall. Kendall had dried up tears on his face and his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, he looked upset and a little heartbroken.

"Babydoll?" Carlos asked.

Kendall sniffed and turned so his back was to them. "Go away." Kendall whispered. His voice was thick and hoarse and very weak but it still broke there hearts.

Logan frownend as did James and Carlos. "Whats wrong baby?" Logan said.

"Just...Just go away." Kendall said wipping away a tear that fell.

"Kendall whats your problem?" James said a little annoyed.

Kendall gave James a hurt look and let out a sob, making James feel like a asshole for hurting Kendalls feelings.

Carlos was the oldest so it wasnt a surprise that he was the most patient gentle, and understanding of the four, so that was probably why when Carlos reached out a hand to touch Kendalls face he let him. Carlos grabbed Kendalls chin gentley and made Kendall look at him. Kendall turned his body so he was faceing them and sniffed again.

"What?" Kendall croaked.

"Whats wrong, doll?" Carlos repeated.

James took a seat at the edge of the bed and pulled Kendalls feet into his lap, Logan sat on the floor near Kendalls head and stroked Kendalls soft hair.

"Nothing." Kendall muttered.

"Kendall we walk in here and your crying and telling us to leave you alone, obviously your upset about something." Carlos said softly.

"I dont wanna talk about it,okay?" Kendall snapped, rubbing at his eyes.

"Kendall..." Logan began. He stopped himself and sighed. He stood up and then he picked Kendall up bridal style up suddenly, he Sat on his bed and then placed the younger in his lap. James took Kendalls feet back in his lap, and Carlos took Kendalls hands in his and rubbed them trying to calm Kendall down a little. James rubbed Kendalls legs a little knowing Kendall legs had alot of knots in them from alot of danceing.

Logan placed his lips against the side of Kendalls head and reached down and rubbed his stomach that ached. Kendall bit his chapped lip, knowing his boyfriends would never leave him alone until he told them why he was upset. Now that he thought about saying it out loud he thought it sounded stupid but in his heart in made sence and it hurt.

"How was the consert?" Kendall said suddenly looking down at his lap.

Carlos's, Logan's and James's eyebrows all scrunched up in confusion but they answered anyways.

"We had fun." James said with a shrug.

Kendall looked up at his boyfriends with tear filled eyes and quivering lips.

"More funner, then when I'm there?" He asked as a tear ran down his cheek, the sight of there Angels face broke there hearts.

"Is this what you were upset about?" Carlos asked.

Kendall ducked his head, cheeks burning in embarrassment, letting out a soft whimper as he nodded.

"Oh babydoll." Logan said, he held Kendall tighter to his chest, as Carlos kissed his hands and James kissed his knee.

"Kenny...we always have fun during concerts, you being there or not didnt change anything." James said, but then he made a face. "Why did that sound like it came out wrong?"

"Because it did." Carlos hissed at him.

"Shit...what I mean is...fuck Carlos you get what I'm trying to say, translate." James said with a frown.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "What James is trying to say is...Yes...we do have fun during concerts we always do and thats not gonna change, but today even though we had fun we missed you and it wasnt the same."

"Exactly what I meant. Thanks Carly." James said.

"Because without you theres not a us." Logan added looking into Kendalls soft green eyes.

"Really?" Kendall whispered.

"Yes,Kendall." James said.

"I'm sorry I told you guys to go away, I didnt mean it I...I never wan anyone of you to go away." Kendall said with a blush.

They all smiled at him, making him blush more. Kendall pulled on Carlos towards him and gave the Latino a soft kiss, Carlos kissed him back just as softly, when they parted Kendall reached for James and they meet half way to kiss gently, when they eached pulled away James kissed Kendalls cheek, and finally Kendall looked up at Logan with big green eyes and the brunette kissed him tenderly, craddling the back of his neck. When they parted Kendall was smiling but then frownend.

"What if I got you guys sick?"

"We dont care." They all said together.

Kendall smiled at them with all the love in his heart. "I love you."

"We love you, too."

Isnt it ironic that while I'm writing this I'm sick? I havent made a one-shot in a while and I missed doing it, and Ive always wanted to try a OT4 and sorry if it was weird or awakward but I'm used to just writing Kogan. This was kinda short and suckish but I liked the fluffy ending. Also I might not update IILWAR for a few days because I'm..you know sick but I'll still work on it even though my head hurts like a bitch. So hoped you liked it and please review.

Love,  
>Sarah<p>


End file.
